


The Underrated Art of Hand-Holding

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kuroko and Kise and Sakurai are also minors in this, Language, M/M, stupid stupid stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand holding was underrated, Aomine decided as he walked home, holding the hand that Kagami had held against his cheek. Yes, indeed. Hand holding should become a thing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Underrated Art of Hand-Holding

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble inspired by a headcanon someone mentioned on twitter a while ago that i couldn't get out of my head. hope you enjoy!

"It's not weird."

"It is too weird!"

Aomine rolled his eyes, shifting his weight so that he rocked on his heels before he stared back at Kagami, who was settled across from him. They're both sweaty and disgusting; Aomine can't remember the last time he's felt so exhausted, but considering the draining, murderous heat of the day and the fact that they'd both decided that it was perfect weather to practice jukes on one another... Well, yeah, Aomine was stupidly tired, and about ready to go home. He hadn't thought that was a big deal; Kagami was done too, staggering on his feet and covered in sweat. God, they were disgusting, really. They both looked like they'd just showered, rather than the reality of them just desperately, desperately needing to shower.

So, once they'd both grabbed their bags, Aomine'd had a thought. Not a particularly terrible one, but a thought it was.

Despite the fact they'd been doing this weird sort of thing - Kise called it dating, but Aomine and Kagami had used no such word yet - for about a month, there hadn't been much bu the occasional 'shut-the-fuck-up' kiss and a couple heated gropes to the ass (delivered by Aomine, of course). For being so American, Kagami wasn't particularly affectionate in public, even though Aomine had watched enough American movies and thought he knew enough about American culture to know that PDA was the thing to do over there. At least, that's what Aomine'd thought, until just now.

"Holding your hand is not weird."

He reaffirmed, and Kagami's eyes narrowed back at him. Out of spite, Aomine added on,

"Idiot."

If arguing with Kagami hadn't already ruined his chance at possibly holding Kagami's hand on the way home (which Aomine wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to do, but shit, he did, and he didn't deny himself things), that last comment sealed the deal. Chucking the basketball they'd just played with at him, Kagami turned on his heel without even checking to see if Aomine caught it, and began the long stomp back to his apartment. Aomine shrugged his shoulders, absentmindedly twirled the basketball on his pointer finger, and watched the retreating back of his kind-of-boyfriend.

He'd figure out how to make it happen. Aomine didn't do a lot of planning, really, but he'd have to work some out because he really, really wanted to hold Kagami's hand.

\---

The next day at school, he wondered why the fuck he wanted to hold Kagami's hand.

Now, after practice, he was trying to solve the puzzle by holding Sakurai's hand up, the terrified brunette staring at him with wide, mousey eyes and a throat that refused to squeak out the sounds necessary to ask questions. 

"Don't say anything. Especially if you're going to apologize." Aomine muttered, raising his own hand and lacing it through Sakurai's much smaller one. Smaller than Kagami's, most definitely, but shouldn't holding hands feel the same way? He ignored the confused look he was given, along with the lingering terror, and scowled to himself.

"Doesn't feel any different than Satsuki's hand." He concluded, but despite this ground breaking discovery, there was still one thing to consider: he still wanted to hold Kagami's hand. There wasn't anything appealing about his hands. He had scratches on his knuckles, burns on his fingertips, rough and calloused palms, and a strange bump on the ring finger of his right hand from holding his pencils right. His hands weren't small and cute, like a girl's, and Aomine wondered if he could even lace up his hand with Kagami's like he still was with Sakurai's.

With a huff, Aomine pulled his hand away. Sakurai hesitated, and Aomine shot one more look at the shooter's hands before he made his way to the shower with a frustrated, confused, and agitated groan. Under the stream of the shower, he glanced at his own hands, perhaps the most similar to Kagami's that he would find, and he placed them together in front of him.

Yeah, no special feeling there, either.

\---

"Oi, Kagami."

The redhead glanced up at him when Aomine called; with an unhappy half-frown, the dark skinned male stuck his palm out, declaring only moments later,

"I jammed my finger. Pull it." This was his latest plot; his latest attempt to get Kagami to hold his hand. Or at least, maybe just do something that would make Aomine stop fucking thinking of it. It was like he was diseased, or something, with the way that he kept glancing at Kagami's stupid big hands when he was dribbling, writing, cooking; anything, really. He'd even masturbated the other night to Kagami's stupid hands, thinking of how they might feel wrapped around his dick. They were far off from that, sure, but considering that they were both blundering through their first gay relationship, a rather unexpected one at that, that was really to be expected. 

Kagami took a step towards him, looking like he was going to pull Aomine's index finger as had been requested of him, and then he stopped. Aomine grit his teeth, wondering what in the hell it was now, and then Kagami's eyes narrowed and his jaw set angrily.

"I'm not doing it."

Aomine, flabbergasted, pulled his hand back in favor of throwing it in the air. 

"Why the hell not?!" He demanded in return, because what if his finger really had been jammed? He would've appreciated the help unjamming it, thanks but no thanks to Bakagami.

"If I pull it, you're going to make another damn fart joke. I'm not falling for it again."

... Shit.

Aomine hated his sense of humor sometimes.

\---

"Grab my damn hand."

"No."

"No one's even around."

"I said no, damnit!"

"Kagami. Take. My. Hand."

He wasn't sure what infuriated him more. The fact that, once again, Kagami refuse to take his hand, or the fact that Kagami had effectively closed the elevator door on him before Aomine could step in with him.

\---

It was at Kuroko's house when Aomine finally thought he knew how to get through to Kagami. He'd dropped the hand-holding for now, well, at least... the bold part of it, you could say. Aomine didn't consider himself a master of subtlety, but he was willing to try, for the sake of holding Kagami's hand, even if he had no idea why he wanted to. He figured it was just part of Kagami being Kagami, also known as confusing the shit out of Aomine with everything he did. Like the stupid hair-push thing. He was chatting animatedly to Kise over the table about some new blender or something that Aomine could care less about, and his hair was getting a little too on the long side, so he kept pushing it back. 

Aomine groaned, grabbed the remote, ignored the flicker of concern from Kuroko, and flipped on the television.

"Shit, Kuroko, what kind of crap do you watch?" Aomine asked immediately as a wrestling match flashed across the screen. He certainly hadn't been expecting this, although he wasn't entirely sure what he had been thinking would show up. It wasn't like Kuroko really watched TV that much anyways.

If Kuroko answered him, though, Aomine didn't hear. He watched one wrestler grab the hand of another, biceps flexing, and then the man hooked his ankles around the other male and flipped him, pinning him. Aomine leaned in, eyes scrutinizing the screen intensely, and then he realized his solution was right in front of him.

Standing up from the couch, he moved over to the table, where Kagami and Kise both sat on the floor at.

"Kise, shut up for two seconds. Or minutes. Actually, like ten minutes, if you can do it without combusting." Aomine told the blonde as he plopped down across from Kagami. Jerking his head back towards the TV, Aomine said,

"Wrestling. Let's arm wrestle."

He felt like he'd won the lottery when Kagami leaned in a little bit, sending his own glances at the screen and looking positively tempted. However, he didn't look like he was going to take the bait, and so Aomine had to say something else - y'know, to keep him interested. Yeah, that.

"I'll win."

Kagami's elbow hit the table with such force that it creaked, and although a bit of a blush spread across his skin, there were no other signs of energy.

"You're on." Kagami crowed, and Aomine smirked. Hook, line, sinker, or however that damn order went.

"Kuroko, count out the beginning of our arm wrestle, yeah?" Aomine called across the room to where Kuroko lay with a book, reading glasses perched messily on his nose with his bird's nest hair sticking every which way. Kuroko blinked, and without much ado, told them to grasp hands, and counted into the start of the match.

Kagami's hand was a lot softer than he thought it would be. The size was... well, just right. Not too big, not too small... Not too hot, not too cold... A little clammy, but then again, it was Kagami. He was probably always a little sweaty, already thinking about his next game. Either way, Aomine didn't even get much time to think about it, because then the real battle began. The strain in his arm was evident as he began to quiver; Kagami, too, was straining, his eyebrows furrowed in anticipation.

Seconds felt like hours. Minutes felt like decades. Finally, finally, Aomine began to make some ground. Kagami began to slip, elbow losing positioning on the table, and Aomine was getting dangerously close to hitting the back of his hand on the table.

"S-shit." He heard Kagami mutter gruffly, chest expanding with breath as he tried to struggle back. He'd lost too much leverage, and with satisfaction, Aomine hit Kagami's hand onto the table, and the match ended. He ignored Kise's idiotic clapping in favor of grinning triumphantly at Kagami, who tried to pull his hand away. Nope. Aomine held it tight in a death grip, grinning the entire time he did it, and Kagami suddenly had a feeling he'd missed something very, very big.

"Let go of my hand, asshole. And stop smiling like the Chesire Cat. It's creepy."

"I'm not letting go." Aomine took great pleasure in that, and he wanted to see the cogs of the other male's brain start to turn... And they weren't. 

"Why did you want to arm wrestle if you wouldn't let go?" Kagami asked, eyes suspicious and jawline set in an almost agitated manner. Aomine snorted. God, this relationship was weird - Aomine knew he was weird - but Kagami was the weirdest. Bold, brash, fearless one moment, gentle the next, stupid and oblivious as a first year middle school girl the next... Aomine took a deep breath, resisted the urge to laugh, and replied,

"Well, I wanted to hold your hand." Even his teasing tone did nothing to hide his real laughter when Kagami's eyes widened, and he leaned across the table.

"You bastard!" He snapped, letting loose a stream of profanities. Aomine shrugged, leaning into the table a little bit so that he didn't have to stretch so far to keep Kagami's hand in his. It was warm, comforting, and... well... nicer than Sakurai's, that was for sure. Why, Aomine hadn't identified yet.. but he would, soon.

Aomine didn't worry about not understanding it yet, though. For all his protests at Kuroko's, Kagami didn't pull his hand away from Aomine's as Aomine walked Kagami back to his apartment. Kagami didn't say anything when Aomine gave it a squeeze on his porch, and although their eyes lingered on certain facial features for a little too long, that was enough.

Hand holding was underrated, Aomine decided as he walked home, holding the hand that Kagami had held against his cheek. Yes, indeed. Hand holding should become a thing again.


End file.
